In enterprise and other computer networks, computers or other devices connected to an internal network may request data from remote servers connected to wider, public networks such as the Internet. In some cases, the computers may request web pages or other resources from the remote servers according to a networking protocol, such as, for example, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Some networking protocols, and HTTP in particular, include referrer information in a request that indicates a webpage or other resource through which the user has come to access the webpage or other resource. For example, in an HTTP scenario, when a client clicks on a link in a webpage, an HTTP GET request is sent to the server associated with the link. The HTTP GET request may include a referrer header indicating a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) associated with the page containing the link.